senju naruto
by cp8
Summary: bagaima jika uzumaki naruto memiliki 2 bijuu disegel dalam tubuhnya. dan bagaimana jika darah senju mengalir dalam tubuhnya


Mohon maaf masih banyak kesalahan maklum author baru. Jadi mohon bimbingannya .

Summary:

Bagaimana jadinya jika naruto memiliki 2 biju tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Dan juga mempunyai darah senju mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

"**bocah" **biju/hewan kuchiyose

'**bocah'** biju/hewan kuchiyose berpikir

"**mokuton hijutsu:jukai kotan" **jutsu

Chapter 2

Happy reading

**Alam bawah sadar naruto.**

Saat naruto membuka matanya ia terbangun di tempat asing yang tampak seperti selokan. Naruto mendongak ke langit-langit dan melihat pipa-pipa yang membentang di sepanjang langit langit. **"hey bocah, kemarilah !" **tiba-tiba suara yang berat terdengar diseluruh ruangan. "siapa disana ? tunjukan dirimu !" naruto berteriak namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna ketakutan oleh suara yang cukup menyeramkan tersebut. **"hahahahahahah. Ikutilah suara kami maka kau akan menemukan kami"** suara lain yang sama menyeramkannya kembali terdengar. 'kami ? itu berarti ada lebih dari satu orang disini' pikir naruto sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mencoba mengikuti suara tadi, sampai ia tiba di depan 2 penjara yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan **"fuin". "GRROOOOARRRRRR" **duasuara kembali terdengar menggelegar,Naruto pada awalnya ketakutan saat ia menyadari kedua suara itu berasal dari dua makhluk bertubuh raksasa . namun akhirnya ia kembali tenang saat melihat kedua makhluk itu berada di dalam krangkeng besi dan tidak bisa keluar.

Yang satu adalah monyet raksasa berekor 4, berbulu merah dan berkulit hijau, dengan tubuh seperti gorila. Ia memiliki mata dengan iris kuning dan pupil putih, tonjolan seperti lonjakan disepanjang ekor, taring memanjang tumpul, dan dua tanduk panjang melengkung keatas di dahinya seperti mahkota. Dalam mulutnya, ia memiliki tenggorokan yang besar dan tampaknya ia tidak memiliki lidah.

Sementara makhluk yang satunya lagi adalah se-ekor makhluk mirip misang berekor 9, dengan bulu oranye kemerahan dan mata berwarna merah darah, ia memiliki struktur atas tubuh dari manusia lengkap dengan jempol opposable pada cakarnya.

"**hahahahaha. Akhirnya host ku datang juga kehadapanku" **kata makhluk berbentuk seperti kera dengan tawa jahatnya. Sementara naruto hanya memberi tatapan bingung kepada kera raksasa tersebut "apa maksudmu ? dan sebenarnya siapa kalian ? dan dimana ini ?" tanya naruto kebingungan. **"kalau bertanya satu-satu dasar bodoh. kau serius ingin tahu siapa kami ?" **jawab makhluk yang satunya lagi yang berbentuk rubah jengkel sebelum kembali bertanya . sementara itu naruto hanya menggaruk begian kepalanya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya naruto "ya, aku minta maaf. Ya aku serius, jadi cepat katakan siapa kalian?" desak naruto. **"jangan meminta maaf padaku itu menggelikan. aku adalah biju yang paling kuat di antara kesembilan biju lainnya, aku adalah Kyubi no yoko" **berbicara musang raksasa sambil menyeringai melihat ekpresi naruto yang nampak terkejut, sementara kera raksasa yang berada di sampimnya hanya mendengus kesal saat mendegar pengenalan kyubi **'dia ini masih saja merasa kalau dirinya lah yang paling kuat' **batin si kera raksasa, sebelum ia mengenalkan diri juga kepada naruto **"aku adalah Yonbi no soru, biju ekor empat. Dan sekarang kita sedang berada di alam bawah sadar mu, kami berdua disegel didalam tubuh mu oleh hokage ke-empat".**

Namun setelah keterkejutannya naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bakak sambil memegangi perut nya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Kedua biju menaikan sebelah alis mereka dan memandang naruto bingung **"apa yang kau tertawakan bocah?" **tanya yonbi kebingungan. Sementara naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa "hah. Hah. Hah. Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau didalam tubuhku tersegel dua biju. Yaitu Kyubi no yoko dan Yonbi no soru".

"**kau tidak takut pada kami?" **tanya Kyubi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak. Yah sebenarnya pada awal nya aku agak sedikit takut, tapi setelah melihat kalian di krankeng dang tidak bisa-bisa kemana-mana membuatku tidak takut lagi. Lagi pula kalau menurutku kalian tidak terlalu menyeramkan seperti yang orang-orang bilang" jawab naruto tegas. **"kau tidak marah pada kami?" **tanya Yonbi lagi, karena ia merasa bingung karena dilihat dari glagat nya naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sedang marah.

"kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya naruto balik bertanya . **"ya karena kami adalah alasan kenapa kau di benci oleh 95% warga desa." **Jelas Kyubi . naruto terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan kedua biju "tidak sama sekali. Lagipula aku yakin kalian disegel dalam tubuh ku bukan karena kemauan kalian." Jawab naruto sambil memberi senyuman kepada kedua biju. Naruto tidak menyalahkan biju atas apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan, ia menganggap bahwa ia sama dengan para biju. Sama-sama dianggap hanya sebagai senjata, sementara para biju sendiri direnggut kebebasannya dan di segel kedalam tubuh manusia selama bertaun-taun. Jadi menurut naruto sendiri sangat wajar jika para biju membenci manusia.

'**anak yang menarik' **batin kedua biju berbarengan. "hey, bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan kompromi pada kalian berdua" kata naruto berusaha membuat kesepakatan pada kedua biju. **"kompromi apa?" **tanya kedua biju kembali berbarengan. "begini. Bagaimana kalau kalian berteman denganku." Ajak naruto mencoba menawarkan pertemanan kepada dua biju. Suasana dari ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi hening sampai kedua biju tertawa dengan keras **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, manusia seperti kau mencoba berteman dengan kami biju. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **ejek Yonbi sambil masih terus tertawa . **"cih, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan meminta kekuatan pada kami. Manusia memang sama saja" **jawab Kyubi menambahkan perkataan Yonbi.

"ya, itu adalah salahsatunya alasan kenapa aku ingin berteman dengan kalian" jawab naruto santai sebelum kembali meneruskan kata-katanya "tapi... alasan utama nya adalah karena aku ingin mempunyai teman. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mempunyai seorang teman". Yonbi kembali angkat bicara **"lalu apa untungnya bagi kami ?" **tanyanya. " bantu lah aku mengontrol kekuatan kalian dengan begitu aku bisa masuk dalan mode biju full dan pada saat itu kita bisa bertukar kesadaran. Dengan begitu kalian bisa bebas untuk sementara asalkan kalian janji akan berbuat baik" kata naruto menjelaskan komprominya .

"**hemm ... bagaimana menurut mu Kurama ?" **tanya Yonbi kepada rubah yang berada di sampinya. 'Kurama? Apakah itu nama asli dari kyubi' batin naruto bertanya-tanya. Kyubi nampak sedang berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan jawaban **"baiklah aku setuju. Aku mau berteman dengan naruto. Nah karena kita sudah berteman panggil aku Kurama itu adalah nama asliku !". **jawab Kyubi/Kurama menyetujui kompromi yang di ajukan naruto. **"aku juga setuju. Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku son goku !" **kata son goku juga menyetujuinya.

"**baiklah sekarang ulurkan kan kepalantangan mu !" **titah Son goku sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangannya keluar kandang, sementara Kurama juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Son goku. " untuk apa ?" tanya naruto bingung. **"lakukan saja bocah. Kau akan menyukainya" **kata Kurama. Pada akhirnya naruto menuruti printah 2 biju tersebut dan mengulurkan kepalan tangannya.

"**BAIKLAH MULAI SEKARANG KITA ADALAH PATNER " **Son goku berbicara. "YOSH" .** "YEAH" . **dan akhirnya mereka melakukan tos ala biju dengan mengadukan kepalan tangan.

TBC

REVIEW


End file.
